


習作 (A Study)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: Joe親自剝了Roderick的皮。Joe personally peels Roderick's skin.





	

〈習作〉(Joe/Roderick) NC-17

※內容可能含有令人不適的成分，請注意※

 

「啪。」有東西拍到了他的臉上。

「啪。」又一下，Roderick的臉在睡夢中被打的左右擺動。從一邊到另外一邊，整整一百八十度。這樣的感覺即使在無意識裡，也很令人不愉快。Roderick撐著張開了眼皮。但無論是誰，對他那麼做的人顯然沒能反應，他還來不及多說什麼，又一記巴掌甩到了他的臉上，逼得Roderick趕忙出聲，「別再打了，我已經醒了。」

「喔，醒了就好。」這麼說的是Joe毫無感情的聲音。他好像並無惡意的立即收住了手，但卻只是站在Roderick前面斟酌的打量他。

是Joe……這個認知讓Roderick立刻清醒了過來，「發生了什麼事？為什麼你要……為什麼你要這樣做？」

「別擔心，Roderick。」Joe安撫他。但是在另外一方面，他又好像在嘲笑，「我 不會傷害你的──在未經你的同意之前。」

不會傷害你，你的同意，無論那指的是什麼都令Roderick警鐘大作，「同意什麼？」

「只是一點小忙，我的朋友。」Joe說著他一貫曖昧的話語，而Roderick此刻並無意跟他用這種方式增添情趣。雖說如此，但他的回應卻還是像一句輕挑的調情，儘管現時連他自己都笑不大出來，「被脫光綁成這樣我可幫不了你任何小忙。」

「喔，你可以的，」Joe相當篤定的說，「而且你也會。」

「你在說的到底是什麼？」Roderick是真的感覺到了害怕。

察覺出他獵物的驚懼，Joe笑著刻意的往前傾身。他的雙唇貼到了Roderick的耳梢，一開一闔擦過對方的肌膚表面。彷彿是要呼應似的，Joe說，「你的皮膚。我需要用到你的一點皮膚。」

「我…的什麼？」Roderick不敢置信的說。

面對他的大驚小怪，Joe懶得多做解釋。他轉身從工作台上拿起小刀，任由Roderick去自行猜測。仔細睜眼看，Joe第一次映入眼簾的全身打從開始穿的就是便捷的深色套裝。黑色的衣料與手套暗示著極端的恐怖惡行。

「你這是什麼意思……」

Joe微微笑，臉上混合著木然與莫測高深。他最熟悉的那個Joe此刻彷彿消失了，但取代的那個Joe卻又好像跟本來並無二致。Roderick忘記了，他熟悉的那個Joe衣直以來也是這個最吸引人的、最致命也最殘暴的Joe。

Joe愛憐的撫拭過刀尖，「我還記得我們的第一次。從那個時候我就知道你會是我最鍾愛的弟子。」

Roderick哀求道，「拜託，Joe，我也還是那個人，你最鍾愛的徒弟，你不會想要這樣做的。」

「我知道。」Joe肯認，「所以我只是要求你一小片的皮膚，不會要了你的命的。更何況──」Joe接下來的話語Rodeick也能猜到，「你自己承認過你的生命是屬於我的。」

「……我確實是……但不是……」被迫承認的Roderick幾乎快哭了出來，他嚇得直喘著氣，「如果你真的……真的必須，至少──」

「謝謝，我的朋友！」不理會他繼續還要說什麼，Joe熱烈的吻了吻Roderick的臉。他腮幫子上的鬍子尖銳的刮過了Roderick的臉，像是做了次緊連的暴行的先行排練。Joe單手拍著Roderick的肩膀，劃著圓弧繞過他來到了他身後，「那我們就開始吧。」

「等…等等！Joe……」

但Roderick的哀求怎麼打動得了Joe？獵物的懇求只會讓Joe更故作的玩弄他們。而面對Roderick，似乎他們之間的默契讓他連那一點功夫都免了。Joe專注在他偏執的美學上，「你知道關於藝術的理論吧。藝術就是關於永恆的受苦。透過這個，你將會和我永存，Roderick。」說著，Joe犯案的刀尖便冰冷的滑過Roderick的背。

一刀下去，Roderick就開始啜泣著尖叫。但最痛的毋寧是將皮往下扯的過程。Joe用的力道不夠大。緩慢拉扯開皮肉的痛苦，讓Roderick無法克制的哭叫了出來。Roderick不耐痛的左閃右躲，一面還帶著淒慘的尖叫。與先前他經驗過的嬌豔女孩相比，Roderick帶給Joe的麻煩顯然要多得多。

「忍耐一下，別亂動。」Joe費勁的按著他，但Roderick仍然忍不住掙扎。也不知道是他的掙扎比較徒勞，還是Joe的比較徒勞，兩股相反的力道讓Joe的剝皮窒礙難行，剝下來的皮膚在肩胛骨下方裂開了一個大洞。

「啪。」又是一下，Joe氣憤的在Roderick臉上留下一個血手印。

但比起背部的疼痛，那相應還不算什麼。Roderick也沒更多精神再去管Joe對他的侮辱了。他嗚咽著在好不容易得到的喘息時間裡痛哭著。失去真皮層保護的後背，鮮血不斷滲出來。

Joe在腿上冷冷的抹了兩下手，費力與藝術家的堅持讓他面色不鬱，「不是跟你說過不要動了嗎？你看看你，現在後背不能用了，只好改用正面了。」Joe對著他抬手警告，「提醒你，你沒有第二次機會了。」一向對他人失誤不甚寬容的Joe，這麼說的用意不知道是對Roderick的提醒，還是對自己的提醒。只是他蠻橫的要求應該被注意。 

「嗚……」Roderick只能勉勉強強透過濕糊糊的眼睛，拼命睜眨著捉住Joe的影像及他想欲傳達給自己的意思，同時給自己做足一點挨痛的心理準備。

 

Joe的尖刀又從Roderick的鎖骨上方刺入，往橫劃然後再往下。從左右軀幹的最寬處直達骨盆下緣，刀痕劃出的切口連接起來，再怎麼看都不能用一小塊來形容。

但Joe毫不容情的開始了第二次的作業……他的背後還在滴血，大塊未完全剝離的皮就那麼垂著，現在同樣的酷刑在前面又來一遍，雙倍的痛苦讓懼怕疼痛的Roderick翻著眼睛昏了過去。

但失去意識的Roderick卻不順Joe的心意，Joe哼笑了一下說，「儘會找麻煩。」說著他拿起桌子上的水，對著Roderick的背部潑去。

「啊──！」Roderick一瞬間尖叫著挺起身子，然後又像來時一樣迅速，因為疼痛而萎靡下去。

Joe溫柔的撫了撫他的臉，「支持一下，我需要你醒著。」但這對在劇烈疼痛中冒著冷汗哆嗦的Roderick來說，無異像是用什麼鈍器猛烈攻擊著。 

Roderick已經沒有再多的力氣掙扎了。他所有的感覺受器似乎都已經接收了太多的疼痛，所有他能流出來的東西──眼淚、汗液或者是其他──都已經流光了。他只能恍惚著，癱軟聽話的接受Joe對他的處置。

Joe完完整整的剝下了一片漂亮的皮膚，連著他的乳頭和原本應該是肚臍的那個孔洞。這似乎讓他心情不錯，「太棒了，Roderick，這真是一次好練習。」他毫不吝惜的誇讚了Roderick，因為高興而直拍他的肩，「謝謝。現在我得趕快去看看我還能做什麼，在我最終對Ryan做這一切之前。」

(完)

Joe威脅要親手剝了Roderick皮的劇情一直讓我覺得很感興趣，很想看到相關的文也很想寫寫看，感謝我的朋友提供了劇情與協助，讓這願望可以成真。  
祝賀大家感恩節快樂！

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something concerning the skin peeling plot after watching S01E13, but couldn't think of anything good enough. Thankfully, two of my friends gave me the overall inspiration and helped me finish this. To them and all the TF fans: Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
